1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a meter box lid and a holder for holding a transponder to the lid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Meter box lids have been employed for holding transponders for enabling personnel to read water meters from a distance without leaving the utility truck. The transponders used comprise a disc for supporting an electromagnetic receiver and transmitter and a cylindrical case attached thereto for enclosing a battery and leads to be attached to the meter. One known lid is formed of concrete and has a slot molded in its outer edge for holding the transponder. Another known lid is formed of plastic and has an annular cavity molded in its top surface with a small opening formed therethrough for receiving and supporting the transponder on the top side of the lid with the cylindrical case extending downward through the opening. Still another known lid is a plastic lid having an annular cavity integrally molded in its bottom side for receiving the disc of the transponder. A flat wall with a slot is attached to the bottom of the lid over the cavity after the disc is inserted into the cavity for holding and supporting the transponder disc in the cavity with its cylindrical case extending downward through the slot of the wall.
All of these prior art lids are built specifically to support transponders. Some cities, however, do not use these types of transponders and hence do not desire to use these prior art lids.